lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Brigadoom
"Brigadoom" is the 18 episode of 2 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Apr 9, 1999 on the TV channel Space The Imagination Station in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff. The director of the episode were Bill Fleming. __TOC__ Summary As the LEXX and its crew flee towards the centre of the rapidly disappearing universe, they encounter a theatre that seems to exist outside of time and space and is thus impervious to the encroaching doom. Plot As the crew of the Lexx desperately flee Mantrid's army of robot drones, they encounter a strange, floating theater in space. Once they are inside, an elaborate musical production begins that recounts the history of Kai and his people, the Brunnen-G. Kai and Xev both find themselves taking part in the musical: Kai as himself when he was alive, Xev as Kai's unnamed lover. At the episode's end the musical's message of proudly fighting even in the face of sure defeat convinces Stanley Tweedle to join his friends in battle against Mantrid. The inspiration for this episode is the musical Brigadoon, where a cursed town only appears one day every hundred years. Additional information * The songs performed in this episode have been released in an unofficial Brigadoom soundtrack. * The melodies were based on old german children's melodies in the public domain and one Schubert piece. * The songs for Brigadoom were written by Lex Gigeroff and his brother Andre Haines together in series creator Paul Donovan's living room. * Andre Haines did not appear in Brigadoom, but he did end up singing the lyrics for the tall Brunnen G who sang the 'Dull Dull, Dull' song. The actor wasn't available, so Andre voiced his part throughout. Andre also appeared onscreen in the episodes Girltown and Lafftrack. * Lex Gigeroff also wore the costume of His Divine Shadow one more time for the episode. In addition to being one of the series key writers, Lex appeared constantly in the series in voice work and cameo roles. * The part of His Divine Shadow was voiced by actor Walter Borden for Kai's death scene. However, in Kai's original death scene in I Worship His Shadow, John Dunsworth did the voice work. * John Dunsworth appears on stage as one of the Brunnen G elders. Dunsworth appeared repeatedly in all four seasons in small roles. * Patricia Zentilli, who had appeared originally in Wake the Dead as Laleen, and who featured in third and fourth seasons as Bunny, appears here as one of the Brunnen G singers. * Lorraine Segato, lead singer of the 80's band Parachute Club appears here as the Time Prophet. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Second season See also * IMDb Brigadoom * English transcript w:c:lexx:Brigadoom (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:Brigadoom/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: Brigadoom001.jpg|Cover of episode «Brigadoom» The Theatre of Brigadoom.png|The theatre of Brigadoom Kai at Brigadoom.png|Kai portrays himself during the events of the play. Brunnen-G Actors.png|A pair of Brunnen-G in traditional colourful attire. Brigadoom 002.jpg|Image from episode Brigadoom Brigadoom 003.jpg|Image from episode Brigadoom Category:Episodes